KHR:Royalty Arc
by NatureAura
Summary: (General Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR. I JUST OWN THE ENTIRE CONCEPT OF THIS STORY.) ...they all had the same brooches he saw them in before. now in the form of golden regalia. collars,to be exact. he turned to look at the woman in front of him,she had the same eyes... "Reborn,we need to talk." ... Reborn has always known. He was always supposed to know.
1. Prelude

Reborn has always known. he was always supposed to know.

He knew something wasn't right when Haru popped up. how she acted and talked,her way of dressing and how she always seemed happy about _everything_ just struck a...bad cord with him. Tsuna and the rest just saw her personality as full of rainbows and joy but Reborn,as the greatest hitman in the world;knew that wasn't the case...

It was clear that she was acting. he could see the darkness hidden behind her eyes,how she would sometimes smirk arrogantly behind the backs of everyone else and how she _scoffed_ at Gokudera as she joined them one day in their walk to Namimori's middle school. he once again fawned over Tsuna,being the one to talk to him the most. " _Annoying_ _asshole..._ " those words made Reborn twitch involuntarily,to hear _that_ from someone who is supposedly _kind_ and _sweet_ was...jarring. to say the least.

Of course,she was always bickering with Hayato...but the vitriol that came out of her mouth was... _terrifying_.

It didn't help that he couldn't get _any_ information regarding her or her family,besides a few things...he had searched all records in Italy,Russia and Japan,there was information,but there wasn't enough to classify her as a potential threat. and that _didn't_ help.

And then came that brooch and the cat.

One day,in the last year Tsuna and his friends had of school,Haru went to their school in her normal attire,her hair having grown twice the length that it was when she was 15,what caught the eye of reborn was the brooch that she was wearing in her dress. it seemed pretty normal...until he realized the gem seemingly _sucked_ light itself. a dark aura was always around it as she talked and laughed along the rest and not a single one of them would see it ** _._** That day,Reborn followed Haru around like a hound;sometimes having to hold his breath as Haru scanned her surroundings,her pupils sharpening into slits as her eyes turned grey,a dark murderous aura exploding around her. this continued until they reached her house...

It _looked_ normal,but he knew. even the house had a dark feeling to it,every time he looked around while being close to the house he felt like someonewas watching him...

And soon he realized,it wasn't just a feeling. A cat. no,it wasn't a normal cat...compared to Uri,this cat was bigger,his fur was composed of only different shades of grays,black and white;his eyes were dark grey fading to silver,it didn't look like a normal cat at all...and the thing that ticked him off the most is that it wouldn't stop _staring_ at him.

That night,Reborn stayed in the kitchen of the Sawada household,an espresso cooling off on the counter as he looked over papers on Haruka Miura for the 12th time that day.

. . .

The next one that gained his suspicion and distrust was Kyoko Sasagawa. _Kyoko Sasagawa!_

She had moved in with Hana and Haru to the Vongola HQ,Tsuna had requested this specifically so that he could keep them close and relatively safe. but as tensions started rising between the family and the three of them,both Haru and Hana abandoned the Vongola and left to who knows where;He had to interrogate Kyoko on the matter,but no matter how much he threatened her,she always responded with a deathly aura,eyes sharpened into a icy glare as the room's temperature seemingly dropped...

"No. I can't say where they are." That was always her only answer,he'd always try to beat her insolent behaviour down,but couldn't. no matter what he tried,she never seemed to truly consider him as a threat. she wasn't afraid of him...

She. was. not. afraid. of. him. at. all.

That was when Reborn started to consider her a threat to the Vongola. She was able to expel a deadly aura that even rivaled _his_. but alike with Haru,Tsuna and his guardians believed she could never do harm. no matter how many times there was proof to her being a down right menace,up to the point in which bodyguards appointed to her were seemingly _terrified_ at how she had taken down two assassins with her own two hands;they didn't believe it. they would never believe it.

 _Why wouldn't they believe it?..._

...

One day,two or three weeks after Tsuna took Vongola's throne,Tsuna officially was going to ask Kyoko to be his girlfriend. Reborn could only chuckle at how _long_ that had taken,how many times Tsuna wanted to ask her out...and it turned out horribly. So he had all planned out. a lunch in the mansion's garden,the best of foods and all the pastries that Kyoko adored;and when the time came,Tsuna popped the question...it didn't turn out as expected.

"Tsu-kun..." She mumbled,her eyes clearly showing how much she was regretting what she was doing. "I can't... _we can't_. ...it would never work. no matter how hard we both try..."

"B-But,Kyoko-"

she was visibly tense,her lower lip trembling as if she was about to cry. she closed her eyes before scoffing.

"You're a _mafia boss_. i'm a simple _civilian_. I can't understand why you're so _deluded_ as to think we would work it out...people have high expectations of you. and _marrying_ or _dating_ a normal woman who was _never in the mafia to begin_ with would break all of those expectations down. what do you want me to become? _your mother?_ "

She stood up abruptly,slamming her hand on the table so hard that almost all people present in the room flinched.

"...I have to go,thank you for the food _Tsunayoshi-san_..."

Kyoko promptly left in a hurried pace,ignoring as Ryohei and Bianchi called out for her. Tsuna was left heartbroken,making all of the guardians tense and nervous,the news of Kyoko's rejection giving them a plethora of emotions...Gokudera demanded to speak to her,Ryohei and the rest tried to get her to at least open her bedroom door...but nothing got through her..

...

Later in the week,Reborn found her carrying her bags and suitcase out of the Vongola HQ,she snapped her head towards him as he seized hold of her arm,his eyes dark;his fedora covering half of his face. _she was leaving_. _like Haru and Hana she was also turning their back on them._ she had only stayed for 4 months.

He scowled. he needed to get to the bottom of this. no more hiding things from him,it was starting to be pathetic.

"Why?" One simple question. that's what it took for Kyoko to pale and tense,her pupils shrinking into dots. "Why are you doing this?"

"...Oh,Reborn-san..." she laughed dryly,gripping the strap of her bag tighter. "if only they could know why...by doing this,we're protecting them. they aren't supposed to know yet."

"what do you mean by that? what aren't they supposed to know?" he asked,his eyes sharpening ever so slightly as he reached slowly for his gun. what were they hiding from him?

She just smiled,walking towards Hana Kurokawa;who was waiting in a car just a few feet in front of them. she placed her bags in the trunk of the car,before turning back to look at him,her eyes more orange than brown;and that's when he saw,that Kyoko had a brooch herself... _and it was glowing_.

"you'll find out soon."

and he did. when one day,A whole year after; he received 3 very familiar women in his office,all wearing black suits. one's shirt was dark grey,another was white and the last one,who was the one standing in front of him was orange...they all had the same brooches he saw them in before. now in the form of golden regalia. collars,to be exact.

he turned to look at the woman in front of him,she had the same eyes...

"Reborn,we need to talk."

. . .

It was early in the morning, birds chirped as they flew around the spires of a magnificent palace amidst a bustling city. A woman that looked to be in her early thirties sat on a chair, in the balcony of her private suite. She sighed, content, and took a sip of her tea. A knock came at the door.

"Come in."

The doors gently opened, a young woman stepped inside, carrying a tray of breakfast for her Empress. she set it on the table next to her boss before vowing.

"Kyoko."

The woman perked up at the sound of her name, turning towards her boss. "Yes,Sari-sama?" she turned to look at her guardian,smiling kindly.

"You'll see them again,Kyoko. Very soon."


	2. Hana,Haru and Kyoko - Prelude -edited-

**(the format for each chapter will be,there are sub-arcs;the sub-arcs will have 1-3 chapters in normal/3rd person POV,and the rest will be centered in the characters. ex. "Yamamoto - name of Sub-Arc." "Gokudera Haru - name of Sub-Arc." and vise versa,they will either be 3rd person centered around a character,the actual character POV or both. each chapter will have facts about things at the end. c:)**

* * *

 _Haruka Miura and Hanako Kurokawa both met at age 11._

Haru was walking through Namimori,getting accustomed to what was now her new home. lie. she was there to recruit the last two guardians her empress needed,she wasn't aware of who they were of course,but the dormant Elements of Light and Crystal should pin-point them quite easily.

of course, _they would only do that if time seems right_. she scoffed at the thought. they _didn't_ have time. if they wanted to defeat those self proclaimed _bastards_ that had sent their beautiful home to _ruin_ they needed to be foundnow _._ Or _else_... She shivered at the thought. _no_. they would free their people.  or they would die trying.

she did her best to steer her mind away from those thoughts,walking further into the town. the elements dont have their full power on earth,but that doesn't mean they don't have power at all. she smiled as the shadows danced around her,gaining new life in front of their master. she giggled,relishing on the quiet of the night.

she stopped walking and finally,the time came.

she stopped at the middle of the Namimori shopping district,a resonating feeling,a warm light... she pulled something out of her pocket,a gem;that she remembered was once a rock. it was a diamond that was glowing a potent and warm white light. she was lucky that it was late,and that she was in a part of the shopping district that was currently empty. or else she would've blown her cover. she extended her arms outwards,letting the gem float slowly out of her hands before shooting out into the distance at impressive speeds.

 _"OSCURÓ!"_

Her element started to glow it's own potent light as she summoned her partner,a dark grey cat at first glance;was actually a snow leopard. _Leopardo Nevita dell'oscurità._

His body started warping into it's real form,and in the span of a few seconds,he was towering over her. he nuzzled his friend,a silent question,it was all that was needed. Haru proceeded to jump onto his back,her eyes now the same as his.

"Come on,Oscuró. _let's go meet our new friend._ "

They jumped through rooftops and trees,disguising themselves with the darkness around them,that is;until they reached another currently empty part of Namimori,blindingly white flames surrounding the place,and in the center of where that warmth came from was...

. . .

Hana Kurokawa didn't plan for this to be how her evening would go. _Not At All._ She had just gone out to make some errands for her currently sick mother given that her **useless father** would rather lay there drunk as her mother thanks to that she was in this growled slightly,backing away further into a corner. 4 much older men towering over her small form. she wasn't an idiot,she _knew_ what they were planning on doing. if she was going to let them was another thing.

No. _No. She'd rather die than to fall in the hands of those monkeys._ _they'd have to fight her first._

and so they did,throwing themselves at her,fully intending on taking her down for their morbid desires,but they were stupid;none the less. Hana quickly stepped out of the way,letting them fall to the side in a painful heap before running away as fast as she could,that only seemed to make them angrier as they quickly went after her.

panic began to settle in. she met another wall. _FUCK._ she quickly turned to look at the men which were quickly closing on her.

 _'no..' 'NO!'_

she could feel their filthy hands on her. she struggled,kicking and punching as hard as she could,her eyes brimming with tears. they lifted her by her neck,deliberately chocking her before slamming her against the wall. hard. her teeth clenched as her body was overcome with pain. her world becoming dark the more they beat her.

 _'Somebody please! Help me!'_

...

 ** _***_** A blinding light. and the light sound of hooves as something approached her. she distantly recalled the pained screams of the men and their hands being ripped from her body..

 _"Child...open your eyes."_

she hesitated,but did as asked. in front of her,was a deer...no,not a _normal_ deer;it was twice the size of a male deer,and by it's voice she could only assume it was _female._ it walked slowly towards her,but somehow she wasn't afraid...she had _saved_ her.

"What _are_ you?" she said in wonder,reaching out her hand to brush it against the deer. it _was_ fur. and her horns,where actually _crystal_.

 _"I'm whatever you want me to be,you are my element's holder;after all."_ the deer said bluntly,leaning her head closer to her,a rounded silver gem with the glowing symbol of a six pointed star on her forehead. element's holder?

 _"What shall you name me?"_

she took a moment to analyze the situation. she didn't know what to think,her mind swirling with thoughts...

 _'Name! You've got to give her a name!'_ a voice echoed into her mind,not hers. her eyes widened slightly, _Name?..._

"... _Lucenna?_ "

the deer rose her head slowly,tilting her head slightly to the side. _"Lucenna? You have a weird taste..."_ she chuckled,her small laugh taking a small quantity of tension off her shoulders,a small smile spreading in her face.

and that's when she realized where she was.

it was as if she was in space,with stars and empty space all around her. she was standing in a gleaming road of stars,the road continuing through the empty space into the oblivion.

" _Where are we?_ "

 _"Is what we call the celestial plane. it is where we,elementals;members of Mother Nature's court,watch over the people of parallel dimensions."_

Hana's eyes widened,looking around her.

 _"This is where you shall learn the history of our land. of deisterya. our world. and why you're needed."_

. . .

"Yo!"

Hana finished tightening her element around her neck,turning around to look at the other person in the room. her eyes scanned her form before finally settling on her silver eyes.

"Hm. You're Haru Miura. Guardian of Darkness,right?"Haru simply smirked,nodding once. she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning on the frame of the now open door. "...And you're the newbie? Hana Kurokawa?" Hanna nodded. she tied her hair in a bun before walking towards Haru,extending her hand towards her.

"it'll be a pleasure to work with you." Hana smiled pleasantly,Haru looked confused;she had never been treated such way before. she gave out a uneasy smile,extending her own hand to shake Hana's.

"The pleasure's mine,newbie."

...

It had been 10 years and 3 months since then.

Hana woke up from her slumber,her drowsy eyes casting a look at her surroundings before setting on the shadowed figure situated on a side of her room,it's grey eyes looking at her intently.

"Oh,so you're awake. fucking finally Hanako..."

The Element of Light smirked,tossing the new found coat hanging from her being towards the other female whom grunted in distaste as the coat struck her in the face.

"Good evening to you too,Haruka.." she laughed slightly at the face of her fellow guardian,who only gave out a 'tch' before walking out of the room,slamming it shut.

"You have 5 minutes! the boss requested all of us to the throne room!" Haru said in annoyance through the other side of the door,making the guardian of light roll her eyes. she got out of her bed,choosing her normal uniform before walking into the bathroom adjacent to her room,and as she closed the door a deer shaped form rose it's head from a side of her bed,her white eyes looking intently at the door.

. . .

Exactly 5 minutes later,Hana Kurokawa came out of her bathroom,clasping her element's necklace around her neck. She turned to look at Lucenna before nodding,watching as the tall deer became pure white,sparkling flames before entering the Element of Light,making said gem gain a white sparkling glow.

She walked towards her bedroom door,opening it;only to meet face to face with an annoyed Haru Miura. she grumbled,before walking down the hall,Hana walking close behind. they walked down the hall of crystal-like walls until they reached an elevator which opened at their voice command. they both stepped in,the elevator lowering itself at their request.

"Haru."

The guardian of darkness turned to her counterpart,her eyes narrowing in worry as she looked at the sad eyes of the guardian of light. she looked upset,and if there's something that makes Haru upset is to see people of her family in pain.

"What?" she mumbled in concern,placing a hand in her 'sister's' shoulder. Hana turned to look at her,grey eyes meeting with teal eyes as she muttered.

"Do you miss _them_?"

Haru's face became dark,before turning away from her.

"No,I don't." she said coldly. "you know why. they are already out of our lives _forever_ ,Hana. there's no changing that."

Hana closed her eyes in grief,agreeing grimly with the words of her fellow guardian.

 _however,she sometimes wished it was different._

...

"Hanako. Kyoko." the both 23 year olds in that time,turned to the larger being present in the room. Empress Sarita Astrum of the Natura Empire looked at both of her guardians,pain and regret clear in her eyes. she closed her eyes,frowning as she lowered her face slightly. _She needed to do this,she didn't have another option. her parents weren't able to lift all laws forced upon them...they needed to know._

she slowly lifted her head,her blue eyes hardened with her resolve...but the regret not leaving her.

"...Do you know why I summoned you here?"

both Hana and Kyoko lifted their heads,their eyes moving quickly towards their fellow guardians,which were currently standing solemnly in one side of the room,their faces cold and emotionless. they turned to look at their empress,quickly shaking their heads.

"No, Sari-sama."

Sari's resolve softened,she knew that what she was about to say would break their hearts... _she. needed. to. do. this. it was for their own good._

"Girls...I know how much you love the Vongola family...but,you must understand...that you no longer have the need to be on earth..you are both going to be 24 soon and..."

Sari looked down at Hana and Kyoko,their faces of pure confusion made her draw a shaky breath,she needed to keep herself together...

"Hana...Kyoko... _you cannot see the Vongola anymore._ "

their eyes widening in horror and their faces turning pale,both scrambled to their feet,pleading and asking their empress why..

"Girls...it is law. we cannot tie ourselves to another world that _isn't_ our _own_...the elements are _meant_ to stay _here_... _alike you_.." she said in a saddened tone,staring at her guardians of Light and Crystal with pity. Kyoko was already crying,her whole body trembling as Haru and Lily Moretti,the Guardian of Air comforted her. and Hana...Hana was gone,teleporting herself out of the room,walking aimlessly..

"Let her be,everyone."

"B-But your highness! Hana-"

Sari lifted her hand,the whole room becoming silent except for Kyoko's sobs.

"...Just..let her be."

...

Hana smiled,quickly cleaning the tears off her face as the of the throne room doors opened,two very familiar blue eyes looking into her deep teal ones.

 _'if only._ _'_

* * *

Facts:

Arcane Flames of Nature: Night,Day,Fire,Earth,Air,Water,Electricity,Ice,Fog,Darkness,Light,Crystal.

Hana is Light.

Kyoko is Crystal.

Haru is Darkness.

**Hana almost died that night,that's why she was brought to the celestial plane. people can only access the celestial plane when asleep...or dead.

**The council,which is made of the Natura 1st generation,Vongola 1st generation,Simon 1st generation in between hundreds of other beings of great power is the organization that created and changed the mafia laws and the set of laws currently holding the Natura family in the Natura Empire. The Natura,Vongola and Simon in between others opposed to the laws holding the current Natura Family. half of them were lifted. the law being mentioned here not being one of them. they are currently on it though...

Empress Sarita Alexandria Astrum:current Matriarch of the Natura Family,Empress of the Natura Empire and holder of the elements of Day and Night. Daughter of the Natura Primo Empress AND Emperor. age:332 years of age. **will be explained further later on.**


End file.
